Just for fun
by jiyu22
Summary: A series of oneshots previously published on my LiveJournal account. Various characters involved.
1. Story 1: Sympathetic listener

**Just for fun :)**

_Tsuchiura's confession and Tsukimori's departure inspired my first fanfics as well as a few other oneshots which were published on my LiveJournal account (where my somewhat cheeky username was Tsukimori-san since Jiyu22 was already taken)._

_I can't believe we've had to wait more than a year to see these two events take place in the manga, but waiting was made much more bearable thanks to fanfictions… (hence the subliminal message to authors out there: update!)_

_Let's hope we don't have to wait another year for Hino's answer, hee hee :) _

_Each short ficlet collected here was a response to a monthly theme selected by the La_Corda_fics community on Livejournal. The genre is mostly humorous…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Theme: Thanks

_**Month: November 2009**_

**.**

**.**

**Sympathetic Listener**

Monday's sky was bright blue, but right now Hino Kahoko felt a darker shade of blue...

What a contrast to her mood when the cultural festival started. She sighed and positioned herself to play. Something cheerful… Gavotte maybe?

She played several bars successfully, but the moment she thought she was beginning to relax, the images she was trying so hard to keep away came back to haunt her.

Tsuchiura's confession… every time his words replayed themselves, she flushed a deep red, and could feel her face getting as hot as it did on Friday night.

.

_"Hino, I can't hide my feelings for you anymore…"_

.

She heard a screech from her violin as she put too much pressure on the strings.

.

_"When I saw you dancing with Tsukimori, I felt as if I was losing you_…"

.

This time her pitch sounded all wrong. She stopped, and slowly made her way to one of the benches.

Undecided… She still felt undecided after thinking things through all week-end. She recalled how she had stood aghast in front of him, unable to respond, incapable of accepting or rejecting him.

Her shoulders slumped as she let out her breath.

"For whose sake are you sighing so noisily, Hino-san?"

.

At the sound of the teasing voice behind her, Kahoko turned sharply.

"Yunoki Senpai! _Konnichiwa_… Did you… did you come on the rooftop to practice? I just finished… so go ahead please."

"Hmph! Idiot, can't you see I haven't got my flute?"

He rested against the railings facing her and smirked.

"I came for some fresh air actually but, judging from your performance and your expression just now, it looks like I'll have to listen to your silly little worries… again!"

"_Ano_, I don't wish to trouble you Senpai…"

"Well, you already did, so you may as well explain yourself!"

.

Kahoko looked at the floor as she spoke

"…I… I received a confession after the concert…"

_Thought so…_

"And…?"

"The situation was so intense that… I just stood totally frozen as he spoke. And when he waited for me to answer, I suddenly turned and fled from the scene… You can't imagine how embarrassed I feel now."

_I do… I do…_

"So you dislike him?"

"Eh? No, I don't! It's just that…"

"…you already hold a place for someone special in your heart..." he completed with a smile.

"Someone special…" she repeated. "I don't know… it's confusing…"

_She really is dense! _

.

He looked at her and wondered if he would have the patience to finish this conversation, but her troubled face made him stay.

Pulling a strand of hair away from his face he turned his gaze towards the horizon.

"Apparently when someone brightens up your day by his mere presence, he's special…"

She looked up at him, surprised.

"…if that person can inspire you to new heights, he's special…"

He turned and took a few steps towards her.

"…if he allows you to break free from your own limitations, he's special…"

He was standing in front of her now.

"…if you can expose your deepest secrets and show your true self to him, he's definitely someone special."

.

As he bent towards her, Kahoko instinctively leant back and tried unsuccessfully to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"A…Arigato Gozaimasu, Senpai! I think I understand now…"

He flashed a trademark smile but his voice had a chilling edge.

"If you really want to _thank_ me… please do not delay in answering Tsuchiura's confession… Or go and confess to your special someone… Otherwise, who knows how many more confessions you may receive! And…"

He straightened himself.

"… I do not want a repeat of this little scene…"

.

As he walked away, Kahoko blinked. _How on earth did Yunoki senpai find out that it was Tsuchiura-kun who confessed?_ _And did he really mean what he said?_

When he reached the door, Azuma looked back briefly and chuckled.

"You really are someone special… Kahoko!"

.

... ^ ^...

.

_(Inspired by chapter 58 of the manga...)_


	2. Story 2: Oh Snow

_**Theme: Holidays**_

_**Month: December 2009**_

_When Ice Prince meets Snow Man_

.

.

**Oh Snow**

Kahoko couldn't recall a year when snow had fallen so much in the last fortnight of December.

"Ano, Tsukimori-kun, do you think the climate is changing?"  
"Yes. It probably is."

He looked at the girl beside him, with her cute woolen hat, knitted scarf and rosy cheeks. She seemed thoughtful.

"I am worried, although I can't help feeling a little excited about the snow. I love snow: some of my happiest memories involve playing in the snow with my sister and brother."

"Did you also like playing with snow when you were younger, Tsukimori-kun?"  
"I… I don't remember…"  
"Oh…"

They walked on in silence for a while. Today had been the last school day before winter break, and also their last practice session of the year.

.

When they passed by a children's playground, Kahoko noticed a snow man. At least she felt sure that the kids who started it had intended to create a snow man, but presently it stood desolate and incomplete.

"Look, Tsukimori-kun, it's a snow man! Let's finish it!"

Without waiting for an answer from him, she entered the playground.

"_Wait, Hino! I have no time for this!_" was what he attempted to say. But he thought better of it. Sometimes, trying out new things isn't such a bad thing...

He put down his violin case next to hers and approached the snow man. He needed patching up in many places and they worked swiftly to give him a nice rounded figure and head. Kahoko picked up two stones and a stick for his eyes and nose.

.

She took a few steps back and surveyed their work.  
"There's something missing… Oh I know, it's the scarf! Every snow man must have a scarf!"

Len saw that she was about to take off her scarf and stopped her.

"Use mine."

"But Tsukimori-kun, this looks like an expensive scarf…"

"It's not."

He went and put it round the snow man's neck himself to prevent her from arguing.

She smiled gratefully and admired the snow man. For some reason, she wasn't completely satisfied and Len couldn't understand why.

"He should be playing…"  
"What?"  
"He should be playing the violin!" she repeated cheerfully. "Help me to make the arms Tsukimori-kun! Only you know what the proper position should be!"

She was grinning and he had no choice but to assist her in remolding the arms of the snow man so that the left one looked like it was holding something close to its neck, and the right was bent as if holding a bow.

.

It wasn't as easy as they thought it would be, but fifteen minutes later Kahoko was clapping excitedly.  
"Thank you for your hard work Tsukimori-kun. What do you think of him?"  
"He's not too bad."

She pouted. "What do you mean 'He's not too bad'?"

She turned to the snow man.  
"Don't worry, I think you're wonderful!"

Len stared as she childishly hugged it.  
"I love you… Mr Snow Len!"

So saying, she kissed the icy figure's cheek.

.

Her companion blushed for two. He turned his back on them and went to pick up his violin case.

"Wait for me Tsukimori-kun!"

Kahoko hastily bid goodbye to the snow man and hurried after him.

As they made their way to her house, she glanced at him.  
"I hope you're not offended that I named him after you, Tsukimori-kun?"  
"It doesn't matter."

Kahoko thought about his answer.  
"_Does it mean… that he didn't mind? Or that it does not matter if he was offended?_"

You never knew with Len…

.

He stopped in front of her gate.  
"There's plenty of snow at your place, but you haven't made one yet…"

He only asked out of curiosity, but Kahoko thought he sounded wistful.  
"I didn't have time before, but since winter break has started, I'll definitely make one tomorrow. Please come and help me if you're free!"

He looked at her before replying.  
"… Perhaps we can practice afterwards…"

"Su…sure!"

Kahoko grimaced inwardly. Only Len could think of practicing during holidays, but at least he would help her make another snow man.

Perhaps the climate wasn't the only thing changing this year…

^ ^.


	3. Story 3: Change of heart

**Theme: Heart**

**Month: February 2010**

_How spying left her in tears..._

.

.

**Change of heart**

Shimizu Keichi didn't usually spy on people; therefore he couldn't help thinking that Nami's behaviour was intriguing. Right now she was bending low and walking quickly past several practice room windows, keeping as close to the wall as she could.

He yawned, got up from the lawn where he had been reading and followed her.

"What are you doing... Amou senpai?"

Nami's heart leapt violently.

"Shimizu kun! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded him in a low voice, motioning him to be quiet. "Look, I'm here because I have a feeling that something is about to happen _in there_."

She pointed to the next practice room, whose window was half-opened. Shimizu listened and what he heard was the sweet combination of a violin and a piano. "Ah... Kaho senpai and Tsuchiura senpai..."

He sat down close to the window, his back against the wall and closed his eyes to better appreciate the duet.

.

As the song came to a close, Nami strained to listen to what the room's occupants were saying.

It had been almost three weeks since Tsukimori Len's departure for Europe... _Time for you to make a move Tsuchiura-kun!_

Five minutes later, Nami's heart was beating fast in anticipation. To be fair, she was impressed with Tsuchiura. The guy's attempt at confessing was actually quite... sweet. But what would Hino's response be? Would she say yes?

She wasn't the only one who felt nervous, as she noticed her blond kouhai had crept beside her to listen to the conversation.

Yes? No?

_Yes!_ She was saying yes!

Nami's eyes were shining: she never thought that two people's happiness could make her own so completely! With utmost caution, Shimizu and herself raised their heads just enough to take a peek into the room.

.

They could see Tsuchiura and Hino hugging, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

_Perfect!_

Nami switched off the flash on her camera for safety, zoomed in on the couple and pressed the button. Instead of the normal click, she heard a different one. She crouched back underneath the window, as Shimizu put a hand on her arm.

"Please don't publish the picture Senpai, I don't think they would like it."

He noticed that her hand was shaking and her voice trembled as she looked back at him.

"I... I won't Shimizu-kun! I can't..."

Shimizu was surprised but rather glad that "Amou senpai had a change of heart" so he sat down again underneath the window to listen to more music.

.

Nami had preferred to run from the scene for fear of breaking down in front of her _kouhai_. "Damn it!" she muttered as tears of vexation began to form in her eyes.

"I thought I put the film roll in!"

^ ^'


	4. Story 4: Who likes you?

_**Theme: Flowers**_

_**Month: April 2010**_

_Girl Talk…_

_._

_._

**Who likes you, who likes you not?**

"I wish we were staying here all of next week as well, Nao-chan. Do we really have to go back tonight? The countryside is so relaxing... Just look at Kaho-chan, she's fallen asleep again!"

"Well, I'm sure my Oba-san wouldn't mind having us around for a while longer, but there's no way our parents would allow us to skip school even for a day, so give up on wishful thinking Mio."

"I guess we just have to enjoy today's sunshine as much as we can then.

The chestnut-haired girl propped herself on her elbows and tickled her sleeping companion with a daisy.

Kahoko who was lying down on her back with a small smile on her face, began to stir when she felt something moving all over her face.

.

"Hmm... Mio? What are you doing?"

"Oh, did I wake you up from a nice dream kaho-chan?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oooh! Was there a guy involved?"

"Mio!"

"There she goes! We'll have to hear all about the _violent_ romance again, Kaho! I really wonder if she'll ever get tired of it."

"Of course not! But I understand if you're jealous Nao-chan."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, that Kaho-chan has so many suitors to choose from!"

The dark-haired girl laughed out loud: "Kaho, rest assured that I have no personal interest in your suitors, other than a mild curiosity about who you will end up choosing."

.

Kahoko was pouting at both of them and explained: "Mio, Nao, would you please stop making fun of me; I don't have suitors."

"Shall we call them beaux? I've seen this term in romantic literature! Anyway, why don't you tell us, now that the concours is over? Whose confession would make you happiest?"

"Mio, no one's going to confess to me. They don't like me in that way."

"That's where you're wrong," Mio stated triumphantly "It's obvious that the concours boys have more than a friendly interest in you, Kaho-chan. And if you want proof, we can always try the daisy game, you know."

"What nonsense are you talking about Mio?"

"Eh, don't tell me you two have never tried it before? It's so simple: first, you have to concentrate on the person whose feelings you want to discover, then you take a daisy, and you pluck one petal at a time and say 'He likes me... a little... a lot... passionately... against reason... not at all... He likes me... a little... and so on and so on."

She demonstrated with the flower in her hand, while Nao and Kahoko winced and sweated.

"Really, Mio, isn't that for elementary school kids?"

"I assure you it works."

Kahoko attempted to reason with her: "But Mio, isn't that wasting flowers, even if there is a field full of them?"

Mio wavered a little and came up with a solution.

"Okay, then how about counting out loud without actually plucking the petals, _ne_?"

Kahoko would never have agreed to Mio's ridiculous proposal, but her enthusiastic friend left her with no option to refuse. So, they counted while Nao tried to ignore them and continued with her reading.

.

Half an hour later, they were done with the job and the results were most interesting:

Shimizu Keichi liked her, but to what extent, it wasn't clear; Tsukimori Len liked her..._ a little_, while both Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Hihara Kazuki liked her _a lot_.

Nao turned to look at them and asked: "Is that all Kaho?"

Mio nudged her friend and giggled in reply.

"She's feeling shy because she found out that Kaji-kun likes her passionately!"

"Oh, I thought everyone in the class knew it already. How about Yunoki-senpai, does he like you as well?"

Kahoko blushed further and stammered that he didn't of course. She knew better than to reveal that according to the daisy game, Yunoki Azuma 'liked her _against reason_.'

_._

_No_, she shook her head vigorously. All of this stuff couldn't be true anyway; it was only harmless entertainment, for young girls lazing around on a Sunday morning in the countryside...

.


	5. Story 5: For Hino

_**Theme: Delicate/Graceful**_

_**Month: June 2010**_

_An alternative continuation to chapter 66 of the Manga, where the whole group attends the new __concours__. Tsuchiura is given a warning by Yunoki._

_._

_._

**For Hino**

"I never thought Tsuchiura-kun was capable of such a delicate performance. How about you, Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori Len hesitated before replying to his lavender-haired senpai. To be frank he wasn't quite sure what to make of Tsuchiura's "Für Elise". It wasn't a piece that called for virtuosity, but it was a classic that every child learning the piano wanted to play one day. And yet, Tsuchiura had chosen it, knowing full well that the judges would appraise his performance more severely, given the popularity and relative accessibility of the piece.

In the space of five minutes his piano had truly sung, but only a few people in the audience knew for whom; Len was one of them.

"His emotions showed through, but the judges' decision may not be in his favour."

"You're probably right... but let's hope you're not, Tsukimori-kun."

.

When the piano concours ended, Hino Kahoko and Hihara Kazuki led the way excitedly to congratulate their friend on his performance. Even Fuyuumi Shouko managed to say a few words of appreciation to her senpai who smiled kindly at her.

"You've upheld Seiso's honour, Tsuchiura, I knew you would!"

"Hihara-senpai is right; now I definitely have to do my best tomorrow, Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Yes, Hino... the honour of the General Education Department is at stake, don't forget it."

The pianist ruffled Kahoko's hair playfully. He would have enjoyed the moment with his friends were it not for the sombre face of Tsukimori Len who stood with his arms crossed without joining in the group's banter.

_Tsukimori..._

Part of the reason why he had chosen to enter a new concours was the desire to make up for lost time... If he wanted to keep abreast with the blue-haired violinist, he would have to take music just as seriously as the latter did.

If he ever needed another motivation, music was also what linked him to Hino Kahoko... He desperately wanted to believe that they shared a bond which couldn't be disrupted even by Tsukimori Len, and he ached to tell her his feelings, but the right time had not come yet...

Given the circumstances, how could he not fear within his heart, whenever he saw the two violinists together?

.

The smooth voice of Yunoki Azuma cut through his thoughts, and he blinked back to reality.

"Tsuchiura-kun, would you like a lift home? Tsukimori-kun and Hihara are coming with me as well."

"Ah, but isn't it out of your way senpai?"

"Not at all, Tsuchiura-kun."

Even a cold walk on a winter afternoon seemed better than to be stuck with his rival but Azuma insisted, and the pianist thanked him, albeit half-heartedly.

The four boys said goodbye to Kahoko and Keichi, who were getting a ride home with Shouko, and got into Azuma's limousine. Kazuki's presence was a real boon, and he served as a buffer between the two feuding second-years since Azuma was sitting at the front.

Len was the first to be dropped, for which Ryoutarou was grateful. The rest of the ride was more pleasant until the cheerful trumpeter departed as well, and Azuma took his place in the backseat of the limousine.

.

"The piano concours is over, and yet you still look preoccupied Tsuchiura-kun..."

"To tell you the truth, Senpai, the last few weeks have been rather tense, but things should go back to normal soon, I hope."

"Well, I know it's none of my business Tsuchiura-kun, but you and Tsukimori-kun appear to be on bad terms even now, although it's been so long since Seiso's concours... I guess your rivalry extends beyond music, doesn't it?"

"Ah...Surely you agree that Tsukimori is a difficult person to get on with, Senpai. He's not like you..."

"Indeed... but Hino-san seems to see the real him, even though her personality also contrasts with his rather introverted nature..."

When Ryoutarou didn't reply, Azuma pursued his reflection by remarking that Kahoko and Len made a nice pair in spite of their differences, and what a shame it was that they wouldn't be able to play another duet together in the near future since Len was going to Vienna...

.

"Do you not think she might be in love with Tsukimori-kun?"

"Eh? Senpai...Why would you ask me?" Azuma's question pierced him to the core, and he laughed uncertainly.

"Deciphering Hino-san's feelings must be a delicate matter, Tsuchiura-kun. I wondered if you were preoccupied with that."

Azuma chuckled briefly since the pianist's stunned expression was a dead give-away, but he tried to keep his voice full of concern when he spoke.

"I'm afraid anyone who felt more than friendship for Hino-san would have to consider the possibility that she may have feelings for Tsukimori-kun... and be prepared to make a graceful exit if necessary... What do you say, Tsuchiura-kun?"

.

The rest of the ride passed in a blur. Ryoutarou stumbled out of the car when they arrived at his gate. He barely remembered to thank his senpai for the lift, but the latter smiled with understanding.

Thinking grimly that he had just received advice from someone who knew more about making graceful exits – which left his fans in a trance – than anyone else in Seiso, he swore that, no matter what happened between the two violinists, he wasn't going to make one.

Not now. Not ever. He won't give up...

_._

_._

_(Ryou, I'm rooting for you! ^ ^)_


	6. Story 6: The zeroth law

**Theme: Free-for-all**

**Month: August 2010**

_When two people are separately in communion with a third, they are bound to be in communion with each other…_

_._

_._

**The Zeroth law**

During his third year of high school, Ryoutarou religiously attended every charity concert Hamai Misa was playing in. He loved the emotional tone of her piano and felt inspired each time he listened. Sometimes Kahoko accompanied him and sometimes he went alone.

It was on such an occasion that he saw Tsukimori Len again. His name did not feature on the program that Ryoutarou held in his hand, but he had suddenly appeared to play a duet with his mother. If anything, after a year spent abroad, his playing had grown even more refined.

After the performance, Ryoutarou lingered outside the hall, wondering if he would get the chance to talk with his erstwhile rival. At last, when he was about to give up, the blue haired violinist came out carrying his violin case.

"Tsuchiura?"

"Ah. Tsukimori..."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I should say the same thing, I didn't know you were back in Japan."

"I'm only here for a short visit..."

.

"Hino didn't tell me you were coming."

"She didn't know it either..."

Ryoutarou found Len's last statement irritating and showed it: "Don't tell me... you still keep secrets from her even now?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I remember all the fuss you made about your studies abroad, and how you tried to hide your departure date from her, it bugs me that you still play those stupid games... You haven't changed Tsukimori! No wonder Hino looks disturbed sometimes. Keeping a long-distance relationship with you must be as pleasant as a walk in the desert..."

.

Len's eyes were filled with undisguised surprise, but he spoke calmly to the green haired pianist. "It seems that you haven't changed either, Tsuchiura. You're still ready to comment on matters that are none of your concern. However, these past months I have hardly corresponded with Hino, and certainly haven't done anything to make her depressed."

"So you say..."

"I may not understand relationship matters very well, but it is plausible that you might have given her cause to worry..."

"Me?"

"Yes... she accepted you, didn't she?"

"Me?"

Ryoutarou felt stupid to repeat the same word twice but Len's question made no sense.

"Yes. You're her boyfriend, aren't you?"

_._

_Huh?_

"Wait a minute... you think... _I'm_ her _boyfriend_? That's a joke, right? When did she break up with you?"

Len's frown deepened and he made no attempt to keep his tone polite.

"She didn't break up with me, Tsuchiura. We've never even _dated... _I'm studying in Vienna, remember!"

The pianist was stunned. This seemed too much to process... Tsukimori and Hino were not in a relationship? What the hell!

.

"You're not in a relationship? How is that possible? She loved you back as far as I'm aware..."

"We're not in a relationship Tsuchiura..."

"I can't believe it: she rejected your confession?"

"...I didn't confess to her..."

Refusing to believe his ears, Ryoutarou walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Tsukimori! Are you saying you didn't confess to her after I went through all the trouble of fetching you from that flower shop to make sure you wouldn't miss her performance?"

Len pushed his hand away in disgust: Ryoutarou's aggressivity was still unchanged...

"You didn't have to fetch me. I was on my way there anyway."

"You bastard, did you see how happy she was when she saw you afterwards. It was as if we never existed. She had eyes only for you... Recalling this makes me wretched now. Why didn't you say how you felt at that time? Did you just mean to give her the flowers and run away..."

.

There was a long pause before Len finally replied: "I didn't see things that way Tsuchiura. To me Hino was happiest when she was with you. That time she told me she was sorry to have made all her friends worry about her, especially you..."

Ryoutarou didn't say anything and Len continued: "I thought you could support her better than I ever could..."

"Tsukimori..."

"When you told me you liked her, I imagined that you would go ahead and express your feelings Tsuchiura. I'm sure you did not lack opportunities to do so..."

Again the pianist was rendered speechless and stared disbelievingly at Len.

"You thought I should end up with her? Is that why you didn't confess?"

"Yes..."

.

At this point Ryoutarou held his forehead with one hand... he could feel a monumental headache coming.

"She always told me about your letters, how was I to know?"

"...she often talked about you in her letters..."

_._

_That fellow..._

.

"Tsukimori, I've thought this many times before, and I'm saying it now... you definitely are... _the greatest idiot_..."

Len turned on his heels and walked away from his rival.

"And you are the greatest fool..."

"..."

.

When two people are separately in communion with a third, they are bound to be in communion with each other. Right?

Somewhere in this musical universe, Ryoutarou and Len were the exception that proved the rule...

.

^ ^''


	7. Dialogue 1: Different perspectives

_Before I can write some new one-shots in 2011, I have to get rid of & upload my old ones, so here they are. _

_And Happy New Year to you all!_

.

**Dialogues: Unexpected meetings and random conversations that don't necessarily go anywhere...**

.

* * *

_Month: January 2010_

_Theme: New_

_(Summary: He's cynical, she's naive. What sort of twisted dialogue can they have?)_

.

.

"Snap out of it Kahoko! What are you staring at? Or rather... who are you staring at?"

"Ah...well, that person standing there is my senpai from Seiso."

Kahoko's sister turned her head to have a look. She saw a lean figure in a midnight blue yukata. His back was towards them but they could tell he was lost in thought.

"Ano... do you mind going ahead, I won't be long!"

"Alright Kaho, I'll wait for you inside."

Kahoko watched as her sister went up the steps leading to the temple's inner sanctuary. It was a habit for them to come to the local shrine for New Year, sometimes with their mother and sometimes on their own. Yet, this was the first time that she saw Yunoki Azuma in this place.

.

He walked slowly in the open space surrounding the shrine, apparently absorbed in contemplating the pink and blue hydrangeas that bloomed all around.

"Konnichiwa Yunoki-senpai, and happy New Year!"

He was startled by that voice – honest and cheerful, unmistakably _her_ voice.

"My, my, you're so naive Kahoko; need I remind you that there is nothing new under the sun!"

Kahoko repressed a sigh.

_I should have known that he would be like this even on New Year's day although in a sense, he's being consistent... Still, I'm not going to let his attitude bother me._

.

"Even you couldn't know that for sure Yunoki-senpai."

"Oh...So you would dare to argue about it, Kahoko?"

_Uh-oh...__This could take a while..._

She sat down on a nearby bench but he remained standing.

"You haven't seen everything the world has to offer Senpai! Have you even been out of Japan? Remember the tale of the frog in the well..."

He looked at her with rather cold eyes.

"I'll ignore that insult Kahoko, but as for your question... anything I haven't seen has nonetheless been experienced by someone else before me. Therefore, novelty is only relative."

She thought it over before answering.

"That may be true, but whenever I discover something new, the experience is absolutely fresh for me, and that is what matters, isn't it"

.

"So new to you, so old to me..."

"Eh?... Why do you have to sound like a... a _bitter old man,_ Yunoki-senpai?"

"Well, I simply see myself as having passed the foolish romantic phase of life Kahoko."

She perked up. "Then you _have_ experienced hope, joy and optimism at some point... and there's no reason why you won't feel them again, don't you think?"

"Yes, 18 years were more than enough for me to experience such feelings... and others besides. After that, everything is, as you suggested yourself, mere repetition."

She looked down at her folded hands on her lap.

"Ano... I discovered the beauty of music this past year... I entered the concours where I met all of you... I never expected something like that to happen, but it did... So I'm sure that Senpai will also find something new."

"I doubt it."

"You'll be going to college soon..."

"For me it only means more of the same..."

.

"But you will expand your knowledge, meet different people and perhaps... you'll become luckier with women." She tried to make a joke because she felt that Azuma's realism was too much for her.

He couldn't help smirking at that suggestion.

"...Does that include you?"

"Eh?_ Iie!_"

Both of them were silent for a while.

"Really, Senpai, isn't there anything you look forward to this year?"

He looked at her flushed face framed by wisps of red hair fluttering in the wind. In a slow, graceful motion, his right hand moved to caress her cheek.

"Maybe..."

.

The sound of voices coming from the direction of the temple was picked up by his sharp ears: his grandmother and relatives were coming out.

He turned and walked away from his kouhai, leaving her to wonder at his words.

_I look forward to our next meeting Kahoko..._


	8. Dialogue 2: Under the rain

_Month: March 2010_

_Theme: Luck_

_Summary: Two people, one umbrella and three shared recollections_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

.

Kahoko had only two minutes to spare for breakfast: she gulped down her tea and started munching on her toast. She had long given up on having a proper breakfast with rice during week days. Her left hand reached out to pick up the newspaper lying on the kitchen table. Her sister had left it open on the horoscopes' page.

Pisces: _For the singles among you, today will be a lucky day for love._

"_Mou!_ How can Onee-san read such stuff? It's unbelievable!"

She secured her bag over her shoulder and prepared to dash out of the house.

"_Itekimasu!_"

"Have a nice day, Kaho! And don't forget to take your umbrella."

"The weather's fine Mum, don't worry!"

Kahoko's mother came into the kitchen to reply, only to find that her daughter was already gone.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It wasn't until late afternoon that Kahoko found out how unreliable her weatherly instincts were. It seemed to her most unfair that the heavens decided to open up just as she was preparing to exit Seiso... She cried inwardly, wishing she had heeded her mother's advice. But she was always in such a hurry every morning that most things ended up being hit and miss.

"Where does all this unannounced rain come from? Aaarrrgh!"

She felt frustrated enough to tear her hair out at the moment but footsteps resounded behind her, and Len's neutral voice made her whip round.

"What do you mean by 'unannounced' Hino? Didn't you watch the forecast yesterday?"

.

She shook her head, unwilling to reveal that she had been watching the Sunday movie last night and had missed the news and weather forecast.

"Or read the newspaper?"

"Well... I did not have time to read all the pages..."

"If you didn't bring an umbrella, perhaps you should go back to the practice room and play some more until the rain stops. You sounded rather choppy a while back."

"Oh, did you hear me play Tsukimori-kun? I guess I was too preoccupied with my test result... You see, I found out today that I failed the last math test, and Yokino sensei is giving me a chance to take another test tomorrow..."

"It seems to me that she's being lenient, Hino."

"Yes, but now I really need to get back home to study for tomorrow. Plus I have other homework to do as well..."

.

She winced upon seeing the habitual "What am I to do with you?" expression on his face. Out of habit, she also apologized.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun..."

"I'll walk you home."

"Eh?"

"Your friends have already left, haven't they?"

He opened a dark grey umbrella and waited for her.

"Are you sure Tsukimori-kun? Thank you!"

.

She listened to the sound of raindrops spattering above their heads, and tried her best to avoid the rapidly forming puddles on the street.

_"Ano_... I feel so silly trying to get my act together while you always seem to know what you're doing or where you're going... In fact, I wish I could be more like you Tsukimori-kun."

"Hino, if you fail to prepare, you have to be prepared to fail. Can't you be a little more organised every day? "

She sighed and hung her head a little, walking fast because of the rain and to keep up with Len's pace.

"I know... I feel really envious of your calm and composed life! And you're not just down-to-earth and gifted at music, I bet you get good grades in all other subjects too! One could say you were born under auspicious stars, Tsukimori-kun. "

.

"It's not about stars Hino... it's just work and perseverance."

"_Gomen_, I didn't mean to belittle your hard work Tsukimori-kun! It's just that... you seem different from ordinary students like me!"

"What do you mean?..."

"For instance, I'm sure you've never had a day where you felt unlucky or out of sorts in your life!"

Len stared at her and was thoughtful for a while. When he spoke, it was in a very quiet tone.

"You were there when it happened..."

.

"_Nani_?"

She looked at him in confusion. It took her some time to figure out what he was referring to, and then she gasped.

"Oh! Are you talking about that time when those jealous sempais locked you in a cupboard during the second selection? That was really terrible! And they took such a big risk too: if only a teacher or another participant had come along at that moment, they would have been caught red-handed. And you would have been first instead of last Tsukimori-kun..."

"Not necessarily..."

"Oh, I'm sure! Your Chaconne was so beautiful!"

She smiled at him and was lost in the recollection of the performance that the audience couldn't enjoy.

.

"Ah, there was also that day when Amou-san was chasing you, and you had a fever and... and you left your jacket..."

Kahoko blushed at that point, remembering how she had stayed with him for what seemed like hours in a practice room. A faint tint of red also appeared on Len's face although she didn't notice it.

"You were so annoyed when Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-sempai and I turned up at your gate that evening! Now I see that it must have felt an unlucky day for you... With us invading your privacy like that..."

When she started to giggle, Len thought she wasn't being as remorseful as she was supposed to be.

.

"Oh, and then there was that time at the training camp in Fuyuumi-chan's house when you burnt the food while trying to warm it up. That was really unlucky Tsukimori-kun!"

Len's jaw dropped, but he soon brought his lips together in a thin line. Damn that pianist!

"Did Tsuchiura tell you this?"

"No, I heard it from Hihara-sempai!"

_Damn that blabbering senior!_

"I see you've realised that I've had my share of misfortunes and dealt with it. So try to deal with yours and make sure they don't happen again Hino."

.

The fact that even a perfect student like Len was sometimes prone to unfortunate incidents was indeed something to reflect on. She bowed to him, feeling a bit guilty.

"Thank you for walking me home, and sorry for laughing at you just now..."

He nodded and turned around to leave.

"_Ano_, Tsukimori- kun, do you ever read horoscopes?"

"I have more important things to do Hino... but I noticed the weather forecast is on the opposite page. That should be of interest to you tomorrow."

.

Kahoko smiled as she hurried up the stairs to her room. For Len to give her an umbrella lift all the way to her door was certainly an amazing occurrence. Could she be lucky in some things after all?

Yes, she would definitely read both the horoscope and the weather forecast tomorrow...

^ ^'


	9. Dialogue 3: Experience

_Month: May 2010_

_Theme: Duet_

_Summary: Writing on the theme 'duet' was hard unless you had experience, like Kaho-senpai..._

.

.

"Today's practice was good!" Kahoko thought to herself as she packed her violin and prepared to leave the practice room she had been using for the last hour. She hummed under her breath and thought of a warm shower and dinner.

When she opened the door and stepped into the corridor, she was taken aback to see someone sitting down on the floor, a few feet away from her.

"Shimizu kun? I bet he must have fallen asleep again!"

She crept up to him and squat down to his level, but he opened his eyes and smiled slowly: "I'm not asleep Senpai; I just wanted to listen to your music, but I didn't wish to interrupt you."

.

Whenever Shimizu Keiichi smiled like an angel, Hino Kahoko invariably blushed. "Oh," was all that came out from her at that moment. As she rose to a standing position, she noticed a small notebook and a pen lying beside him.

"What were you writing Shimizu-kun? Is it a list of pointers to help me to improve?"

"No, I'm sorry Kaho-senpai, these are just my notes... for the essay I'm supposed to write next week."

He got up as well and strapped his cello onto his back before facing her with a slightly gloomy expression.

"What's wrong Shimizu-kun? Is it a very difficult essay? Don't you like writing?"

"Not as much as I like to read... and the theme troubles me."

.

Kahoko decided that she had better make a move or she would reach home late. They could continue this discussion while walking and, besides, the things that most troubled Keiichi often ended up being entirely random. Not that she would tell him so. He was just a very special lad.

"Would you explain it to me?"

"My sensei said _'What was the best duet you ever played and why?'_ "

"Oh, so it's music related! It shouldn't be too hard for you then, your knowledge of music is so vast compared to mine..."

The curly-haired boy assented: "It is."

They reached the end of the corridor and went down the stairs. From the way he appeared to be lost in thought, Kahoko could tell that he had not spoken his mind completely.

.

"But the duets you have played were always beyond ordinary, Kaho-senpai..."

She looked up at him in wonder before replying that she had indeed enjoyed them very much.

"Then... perhaps Senpai can help me with that essay."

"Ano," she looked at her watch as they got out of the building, maybe she could spare a few minutes more...

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything..."

She dropped sweat upon hearing his serious answer and walked across the courtyard towards the statue that represented the legendary music fairy.

.

"You know, one thing that strikes me is that all my duets were totally spontaneous, there was no prior rehearsal or agreement between me and the other party."

Keichi took his notebook out and scribbled _'spontaneous'_. He nodded for her to go on.

"This is where my first duet took place: you remember how Hihara senpai helped me recover my place in the piece Gavotte after I suffered from something close to 'stage-fright'. It was my first performance and there were only supposed to be Yunoki-senpai's fangirls in the audience but it turned out that Amou-san had invited more people, and seeing the crowd led me to panic. However, Hihara-senpai calmed me down by taking the lead and playing so joyfully. Then I realised that I had to smile too, and the rest wouldn't be so bad."

'_Taking the lead, playing joyfully, smiling, overcoming stage-fright, success, bitter fangirls' _

No, scratch the last part, he thought. Irrelevant.

.

"My second duet was just as unexpected but so much more dramatic," she sighed. "I sometimes get goosebumps when I recall my situation in the first selection. I mean, the concours was going to end for me before it had even started, but Tsuchiura-kun saved me... Perhaps he felt sorry for me, or perhaps he was moved because I had chosen to play one of his favourite Chopin pieces, I'm not sure... Somehow he was determined that I should not give up under the circumstances, and lent me strength."

_'Goosebumps, saviour, favourite piece, determination, strength_'

"Although, I did collapse afterwards because my knees felt all weak!"

"Hai... I remember..."

Kahoko smiled at him and asked if he found the information useful at all. Keiichi replied that it was very helpful and wanted to know about the third duet.

"The one where you played with Tsukimori-senpai..."

.

"Oh, that one was really weird... and exciting, because Tsukimori-kun is such a loner and I never thought he would play with me, unless he was forced to! Yet, he wasn't forced to join me..." she mused, "it's not like I was about to embarrass myself in public or anything... At least not much, since I was in the garden and you guys were in the house. So it was a shock to hear his violin all of a sudden, but I really felt that the sound of two violins combined was beautiful."

"Yes.."

"Since he was playing from the balcony, the set up was almost romantic, you could say. Not that there were any romantic _feelings_ involved, of course," she hastened to add. "In fact, after the piece ended, Tsukimori-kun seemed ashamed to have let himself go..."

_'weird, exciting, beautiful sound, romantic setting, confused feelings'_

Actually, Keiichi's own confusion was increased, when he re-read the notes he had made.

When did he last do something exciting?

And if a duet was to be romantic, it meant that he would have to play with a girl... He looked at his red-haired senpai with hopeful eyes.

.

"Kaho-senpai... would you play a duet with me?"

"What? You mean right now?"

"Hai."

"Erm, I'm afraid I really need to go back home Shimizu-kun, it's late already. Plus I think you might want to ask someone else since my current level is no match for yours..."

Keiichi's face registered disappointment. He stared at her while trying to gather his thoughts after her refusal.

"Tsukimori-senpai didn't care about your level when he played with you... and I don't care either."

.

He pocketed his notebook and started walking towards the school gates. Girls were rather complicated creatures he thought. It was hard to understand them.

Kahoko ran after him and placed a hand on his arm. She felt sorry to have declined his offer. "Shimizu-kun, if you really don't mind my playing, then I'll be happy to have a duet with you. How about Saturday morning at the park?"

"...Thank you, I will be there." A small smile illuminated Keichi's features, and Kahoko smiled back at him.

.

It struck him later on that his duet wouldn't be spontaneous, but he had a _date_ and it was oddly exciting.


End file.
